


tensions

by cherryssb



Category: cherry - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryssb/pseuds/cherryssb
Kudos: 1





	tensions

多诺米像素风写作尝试  
算是文风新实验  
最近暗黑故事太多，写点怪味的

蓝色，基础色卡之一，#40AFFB，奇妙的色彩值，算是一串不算意外的数据。  
那唇呢，那舌呢？是#da627d吗？  
那滚烫的情欲呢？  
是不需要描述的崔连准之色。  
发狠发抖的，接吻。早知道接吻是这么快乐的事情，哪会有人去决绝的咀嚼甜蜜呢。交错的多维格中的手指相互纠缠，数据在三维中进行重叠和接触。  
窗户外的是风吗？难道不是波动的水一般甜蜜的毒液进行灵魂撞击吗？  
蓝发的人，用拖拖拉拉的发音叫一句哥的男性。被自己抱在怀里进行体液的交换方法和思维。DNA，蛋白质，细菌实体和充满感性的爱欲都在交换和培养。  
呼吸的是什么呢？是灵魂吗？是被咬碎的暧昧氛围吗？  
那还耳朵红什么呢，被舌尖顶住已经愈合的耳洞，蓝色的却潮热的湿漉漉的呼气。  
“我们秀彬是……兔子呢？”  
是想说什么呢？意外的身体体型值还是害羞的性格呢？  
就算害羞，还不是和哥在深陷的床里贴在一起接吻吗。   
接吻，是人世间最美好的吮吸运动。嘴唇向前努力，交错的手呢，去哪里了？  
在耸起的毛衣里面，柔软的料子，像是凸起的颗粒。  
锁骨，和脖子的连接，肩胛骨，在骨缝里长出玫瑰。吞噬水所带来的低音像是震动耳膜的鼓，并列的前进或者是死亡。  
都十月了，连准的手臂还是这么炽热，红色，在红外探测仪中的热的颜色，喘息的呼吸和不曾停下的眼神。  
热浪翻滚。  
“我的秀彬兔子。”翻身，本来漏出锁骨的毛衣漏出肋骨，随着呼吸起伏和堕落。戒指还没去掉呢，为什么就已然抚摸上自己的脸颊了呢。  
有点坏人吧，不打一声招呼这样。  
自说自话的坏人哥哥呢。  
毛衣，像是像素时代衰落的花瓣，甜蜜的，。几乎是带着百分百命中率的，温柔质问。  
“呀，想跟哥做吗？”  
想的，从呼吸和眼睛中全是，爱和欲望组成的小舟，即使被年长一岁带着耳环的男性评判为game over也不想气馁的倔强品行。几乎是执念一般，赤裸的、温热的上身贴近上身，在彩色的素片糖纸一般的眩晕中掠夺更多的肢体接触。  
明明是蓝色的肉体，却是玫瑰哦。  
几乎是喘不上气的，在痛苦和无尽的欢愉中像是不可预估的甜蜜，贴合，交互式的贴合，游戏的卡片和卡槽是完美的比例。伸出舌头去抿男孩的锁骨，低声的喘气和收紧的手指是永恒的奇异捕梦网。  
你是爵士吗？还是蓝调？相互配合的侵略和纵容，男孩抬起眼睛望着连准。  
“你真的好可怜，”捧着男孩的脸蛋，肉感的下唇一下又一下的嘬着男孩有肉的深陷的鼻头。“也好可爱。”  
翻坐在腿上，手臂搭在肩膀上，相互索求。  
抱着，几乎是永不分开的姿态，相互。  
“哥真的好可爱，臭脸也可爱撒娇也可爱，帮我管人也可爱，”呼吸和亲吻交叉的落下，奋起直追。“想要我的时候最可爱。”  
脱掉的裤子，牙膏和汗水像是不太柔软的曲线函数，在裤子的边角留下模模糊糊的梦境。Talk和他俩是双生子，呼吸和性爱是不可缺的灵魂碎片。  
和你，只和你。  
哥哥说话很含含糊糊呢，教教你。  
手指伸进连准的嘴里，舌，上颚，韧带，相互构成的爱的乐园。有跳跳糖的咖啡和红色的宝石，落在手边的银标伏特加，月亮一样胡作非为不好捉摸的崔连准。  
柔软的，认生的，像是酒精独自发酵的一般的，昙花一样的人，笑着撩起头发跟年上接吻的崔秀彬。你也在摇曳着，像是灵魂里的莫奈。  
身体，上帝创造的苹果一样的身体，多汁的，健康的饱满的钝性曲线，隆起的是臀，收缩的是腿，延长的是足。  
坦诚，迷幻的，opposite of you waits on the bed.  
水浪，人为撕裂对方的花瓣，眼睛，窗外的树叶和风。  
电子乐，节拍，身体变成容器，细碎的蓝色头发，深陷在秀彬的脖颈里。  
冰淇淋一样，融化的我们。  
吞噬总是漫长的，撑住秀彬的耻骨，手腕留下来的红色印记像是重复符号，皱起的眉毛和柔软的唇，你想要采摘哪一个？  
我是贪心的秀彬兔子，我都要。  
嘴唇，脖子，手臂，胸腔，腹腔，性器。像是分门别类一样，贴合，吸引。抱着，跪在床上，为情欲带来的世界祈祷。  
身躯，少年的身躯，用来展现兽欲的无限魅力。月光好粘稠，像是乌龙茶冻。  
灰色的被褥，白色的人。赤条条的暧昧和思维，手臂像是相互扼杀的藤蔓。  
带来苍兰的香气。  
接吻中，呼吸和抽泣之间失去的过渡被爱和年少的汗水填满。风几乎是停滞了，前来观赏这两具饱满的、完美的、连瑕疵都是上帝的吻痕的身躯的相互胁迫。  
搅缠的，足和被单，山地和丘陵在手臂和弓起来的足之间诡异莫测，他俩在床单上创造新世界，在朋克赛博的迷幻灯光下树立乌托邦。  
你是孤岛吗？要被爱液滋润的孤岛。  
摩擦着，娇嫩的肉，大腿内侧和鼓胀的性器。会阴紧紧的，抽搐的温柔和鲜奶油。  
涟漪，HIEOYUKI YAMADA的涟漪。  
情欲的传递温度，是什么温度呢。  
是杉树，是草莓。  
是低下头，喘着气，浑身上下是汗珠和肉热香气的崔连准，是明明个子很高却驼着背，眼睛那么明亮温柔的，与蓝色少年接吻的崔秀彬。  
风明明观摩了一夜，却在这少年细微的笑声和相互吸引的唇舌之间溜走，月亮泛出神秘的茶红色。  
骤然上升的饱和度，。少年眼睛肿的，反光。  
云真好，真适合接吻。  
崔连准想，  
崔秀彬也这样想。


End file.
